The subject disclosure generally relates to multi-account systems, and, in particular, to launching an application within a multi-account system.
Service providers may allow users to create one or more user accounts (e.g., personal, corporate, multi-user). Each user account may be accessible using a unique login (e.g., a user name and password), and provides access to one or more applications, including for example, e-mail, instant messaging, shopping, reader and calendar. Settings, content and history associated with applications are separately maintained for each user account.
When launching applications from a first user account, the applications from that user account will be launched, even where the user may wish to access the settings and content of the application on a different user account. The user then has to manually switch to the user account from which the user actually wishes to launch application.
Thus, a mechanism for automatically selecting the appropriate user account for an application launched by a user may be desirable.